Two brothers, One Kagome
by Madam Kira
Summary: Inuyasha finally proposes to Kagome, but when Kagome meets his older brother, their engagement might not go as well as she planned. Time is ticking, and eventually, she'll have to choose…
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Inuyasha finally proposes to Kagome, but when Kagome meets his older brother, their engagement might not go as well as she planned. Time is ticking, and eventually, she'll have to choose…

**Chapter one: Proposed**

**-Beginning- **

Heated skin brushed against each other, their breath mingled as he thrust harder into the women below him.

'Kagome…you're…so...tight'

Kagome moaned from beneath him in response.

Inuyasha lifted her legs over his shoulder to giver him a better angle as he thrust deeper into Kagome's dripping core.

'Ah…yes…please, harder

Kagome moaned as he increased his pace as she felt the flutters of her orgasm.

As Kagome reached her climax, Inuyasha pulled out and stroked himself until he reached his peak, and collapsed on top of her.

Inuyasha rolled over to his side and pulled Kagome to him, while they tried to calm their breaths.

'Mm…Inuyasha that was, amazing' Kagome said cuddling up to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome, while he stared at the ceiling.

'Kagome I…want to ask you something'

'Mhm?' Kagome replied as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

'Will you…will you marry me?' he said, still staring up at the ceiling of his bedroom.

His voice sounded shaky, as if he was unsure of himself, but that went unnoticed by the suddenly wide awake, very happy, miko that was now sitting up beside him.

'Really Inuyasha?' She asked looking at him, her eyes sparkling with the love that she had for the hanyou.

He finally looked from the ceiling to her, though he avoided any eye contact with her, and sat up to take hold of her hands in his.

'Yes Kagome…I want you to marry me.'

Kagome let out a high pitch squeal as she threw her arms around Inuyasha.

'Yes! You have no idea how happy you've made me…I love you so much Inuyasha'

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and turned his gaze back to the ceiling.

'Yeah…'

**-Two Days Later-**

Kagome sat on the couch in the living room of the apartment that she shared with her best friend Sango.

Sango came out the kitchen with two cups of coffee, handing one of them to her roommate, and sitting beside her.

'So he finally proposed huh? I knew he would.' She said smiling, as if it was all thanks to her.

Kagome grinned, setting her coffee on the table, 'Yes! I'm so excited Sango! I've been looking threw wedding magazines already, and I'm going to be moving into his place in a few weeks!'

She suddenly stopped smiling and looked at her friend.

'Oh! I'm sorry Sango! That leaves you without a roommate!'

Sango smiled, 'Oh, don't worry about that, I can always find another one, though none as good as you.' She said laughing.

'So now…' Sango continued, 'Where's the ring?'

Kagome picked her coffee back up from the table and took a long sip, before she answered.

'Um…well you see…I don't have one yet' a blush started to cover her face, 'But we're going to go get one soon!'

Sango looked over her friend and gave a small sigh, 'That's okay Kagome, just make sure I'm the first to see when you get it!'

Kagome gave a small laugh, 'That is if mom doesn't get to me first!'

A small, comfortable silence fell over them before Sango asked her next question.

'So, when are you meeting the family?'

'Um…we have a dinner planned at his brother's house, this Saturday and, from what Yasha has told me, he's a real jerk…'

Kagome looked worriedly over at her friend, 'I'm really nervous about it.'

Sango smiled reassuringly, 'Don't worry Kagome, I'm sure they're going to love you'

Kagome smiled, but on the inside, still wasn't so sure.

_I really hope they do._

Sango, knowing that her friend was still worried, grabbed both their coffees and sat them on the table.

Turning to Kagome, she smiled evilly, 'You know what comes with a wedding, don't you Kagome?'

Kagome came back out of her thoughts and looked at her friend suspiciously.

_Uh oh _

'What?'

'A…bachelorette party!' Sango said, and immediately started laughing at the deep red that came across her friends face.

_This…is not good._

**-End- **

**

* * *

**

Just encase anyone was confused, the italicized is Kagome's thoughts. .

And I promise this really is a SessxKags Pairing. Just wait…hehe.

I hope you've enjoyed this story so far, I'm looking forward to continuing it.

Reviews, comments, suggestions are loved.

xoxo M.K


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

**Chapter 3: Meeting**

Last Time: 'A…bachelorette party!' Sango said

_This…is not good._

* * *

Between Sango and Kagome's mother, Kagome hasn't had any time spare time for her soon-to-be husband. From wedding preparations, to planning the bachelorette party, which Kagome still wasn't so sure she wanted to have, Kagome barely had time for herself.

Plus it didn't help that Inuyasha has been working extra hours at work, which is surprising considering he usually hates work, because of the fact he works partly with his brother at Taisho Corp.

Kagome took a deep breath as she waited for the elevator, holding some wedding magazines that her mother had dropped off for her that morning.

She had just finished talking to her real estate broker about a property in America that she and Inuyasha were interested in buying and was about to go meet up with Inuyasha so that they could go and she finally could meet Inuyasha's family.

_I can't wait to meet them, I really hope they like me _Kagome thought, smiling as the elevator opened.

When the doors opened, Kagome's smile dropped as she stared upon the man standing inside.

After a few seconds passed, one of them finally spoke.

'Do you plan on getting on?' a deep voice, half amused, said bringing Kagome back into reality.

'Oh, um…yes of course' Kagome mumbled getting onto the elevator, standing a few feet beside the stranger.

As the elevator doors closed, Kagome took a few side glances at the man standing beside her.

_His hair is white like Inuyasha's._

Kagome took another glance his way.

_But his eyes…his eyes are different._

Suddenly the elevator came to a screeching halt and the lights went out. Kagome jumped and held her breath to keep from screaming, and tried to get her eyes to adjust to the darkness.

'Are you alright?' the stranger next to her spoke up, though he sounded uninterested.

'Yes I'm fine, I wonder what happened' Kagome said looking around worriedly.

Suddenly a voice came from the intercom, 'Excuse me, but we are having some technical difficulties but we will have you guys out as soon as possible'

'How long are we going to be here?' Kagome said.

'We are estimating anywhere from an hour or two, but we are working on it as fast as possible'.

'Er..okay, Thank you'

Kagome sighed as she leaned against the wall of the elevator.

_Great, I'm going to be late _

Kagome sighed, sliding down to the floor putting her magazines to the side.

'What is your name?'

His voice coming out of the dark, causing Kagome to jump slightly

'Excuse me?'

'I assume that, since we are going to be here for a while, we might as well become acquainted with each other.'

'Oh yes, of course, my name is Kagome, and what is yours?'

'You may call me Sesshomaru'

'Well Sesshomaru, a pleasure to meet you'

A silence settled between them for a couple of minutes before he asked his next question.

'You are planning a wedding?'

'Hm?' Kagome said confusion evident in her voice

'The magazines you carried with you'

'Oh!' Kagome smiled and shook her head, though in the dark, Sesshomaru could not see her. 'No, I'm actually engaged'

Sesshomaru arched his eyebrow which, of course, Kagome could not see.

'I did not see a ring?'

Kagome laughed nervously, 'Well he hasn't given me one yet, but we are going to get it soon!'

'Have you two established a date yet?' Sesshomaru questioned.

Kagome once again gave a small laugh, 'No yet, but we are trying to decide' Kagome trying hard to defend her engagement.

A silence once more settled between them before Sesshomaru interrupted again.

'Well Kagome, this man of yours sounds like a lousy fiancé'

'Oh?' Kagome said standing up to turn in the direction Sesshomaru's voice was coming from, 'He's actually a great fiancé and I love him very much!'

Sesshomaru gave a small chuckle, 'Do you really?'

'Of course I do!' Kaomge closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to trying to keep herself calm.

'And why would you think otherwise?' She said her voice back to normal.

'Because, you want me' He stated simply.

* * *

I'm sorry for the long wait, I've had some things going on, but I hope that you've enjoyed this chapter! Reviews, comment, criticism, I love them all!


End file.
